


Воплощение мира

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: мифология [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, aasim - Freeform, project_desert, rashad - Freeform, yassir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Воплощение мира

_и есть дневное воплощение мира._

Злое слепое небо: белое пятно зрачка в зените, кричащая голубая кайма к линии горизонта. Количество люмен слишком велико, лучше закрыть глаза хоть чем-то: веками, шемахом, сумкой.

Верить осязанию, которое полностью сосредоточено в кистях рук.

Обжигающий ветер в горячем воздухе плывет тонкими струйками. Пыль выплетает что-то сложное вокруг пальцев, возносит все выше частички в три карата и обрушивает их на кожу, высекает кровь. Маленькие метеориты сгорают в эпидермисе.

Запах — горечь и соль. Запахи смешаны в грязном полотне платка и объединены пылью и терпкостью пота, их не разобрать четче, запахи — собственный выдох, аура, атмосфера.

Посох вдавливается в песок почти на ладонь, и это недобрый знак, но чем полнится Пустыня, как не плохими знаками? Мягкие шаги по слежавшемуся пласту песчинок привычны, и ритм пунктира на потрепанной карте увлекает за собой, дает возможность не думать об обжигающем свете, сбивающем с ног; о ветре, стесывающем еще один слой кожи с пальцев.

Надо найти перчатки.

_и есть ночное воплощение мира._

Страшное зрячее небо: в высоте его виднеется космос, глубокая жуть затянута пленкой катаракты (не осевший песок, мелкая пыль, тонкая взвесь в пустоте). Купол небес изрезан сиянием, эти раны сочатся зеленой сукровицей, изъязвляют графитовый бархат, затмевают сияние звезд.

Воздух холоден и апатичен. Ветер не коснется кожи, не сметет с виска каплю пота, ветра нет. Резкий взмах полой халата, движение воздуха вызывает улыбку. Хоть немного управляемого добавить в вечный узор Пустыни.

Запах по-прежнему пыль и пот шемаха, но платок спущен на шею. Нельзя пропустить появление резких, кислых нот — это маркер ценных песков. Нельзя пропустить оттенки белого мускуса в воздухе — это ящерицы выползают из укрытий. Надо спешить.

Посох вдавливается в песок, скользит на неожиданной влаге, пытается сломать равновесие системы, но куда ему. Следы рисуют минималистическую картину в стиле пуантилизма.

По направлению движения на небе хлестким росчерком сияет травянистый зеленый след. Теплые цвета в холоде неба выглядят грязными.

_и есть сумеречные часы._

Нет.

Полчаса утренних сумерек, полчаса вечерних. Пока ты в пути — это, да пара часов в полдень, единственное время для сна. Прячься от своих богов.

_ночь. день. ночь. день. но…_

При удаче можно делать три фарсаха в час.

_Город._

Город возникает на пути внезапно. Его предвестники — люди и шум. Это неважно. В десяти шагах от каменных стен цвета латуни, цвета золота и рассвета, цвета полуденного неба, посох наконец смещает точку равновесия.

Кулак с зажатым тасбихом — бусины врезаются в ладонь изнутри — с высоты человеческого роста ударяет в песок. Костяшки не сбиты. Надо найти перчатки.

_рашад пьяно смотрит в потолок и хрипло смеется._

Первое дело после путешествия — передать информацию. Приплестись к рашаду, благо от ворот до его жилища недалеко, до любого рашада в любом городе, и диктовать или записывать дрожащей рукой на выскобленной коже набор слов и знаков, который заставил вызубрить рашад предыдущего Города.

Стило падает из руки. Упорно подбирать, продолжать свое дело, только не спать, потому что во сне могут прийти боги, и во сне нет тасбиха, чтобы осколки бусины вырвали в реальность. Нет, только не спать.

Посох, задетый ногой, катится по полу и шумит. Запястье елозит по столу рядом с пергаментом и шумит. Дыхание шумит. Сердце бьется громко и четко, но это тоже белый шум, под который так легко засыпать.

_яссир крошит бусину тасбиха в пальцах._

Осколки стекла вязко падают на пол, связанные кровью. Есть два способа спрятаться от своих богов: боль и боль.

Сломанная бусина тасбиха запускает механизмы, которые отодвигают сон дальше, еще дальше, за границу дня и ночи. Сознание проясняется, и подкидывает почти внятную мысль: лучше не тратить силы зря, выбираясь из дома. Якорь можно найти и здесь.

Оставшиеся синие стеклышки на ремне браслета подмигивают, перестуком укоряюще спрашивают: «Зачем тебе защита от бури, если ты в Городе?»

А буря ведь там, где сон, за границей ночи и сумерек, ждет.

Яссир дергает платок с шеи, бросает его на пол. Мужчина дышит глубоко и тяжело, не обращая внимания на висящую в воздухе пыль. Его рот наполняется слюной, и он сглатывает ее, и рашад смотрит снизу вверх, как движется кадык.

Рашад лежит на тахте, пьяно смотрит в потолок и чует. Он слаб, как любой из своего племени, но все равно забивается в угол и прячет глаза. Зажмуриться — это не признак страха, это забота о ближнем ли, дальнем ли, о ком угодно в своем Городе.

Яссир, пустынный сокол, остроскулый, темноглазый, высушенный песком и ветром, приближается быстро и плавно. Дергает вверх балахон джеллабы, наваливается на рашада, просовывает между телами руку и кладет горячую ладонь на живот.

Возбуждение кнутом, шершавой веревкой, повышенной температурой охватывает их двоих; рвет кожу и оставляет следы. Ногти впиваются в плоть, грубые пальцы скребут по коже.

Яссир дышит куда-то в ключицу рашада, надсадно, носом, не открывая рта. Одной рукой он прижимает запястья партнера к стене, другую вдавливает в холодную кожу рашада; ведет от живота вниз к бедру, по внутренней части ноги вниз.

Горячая шершавая ладонь останавливается где-то под коленкой.

Мир замирает. Несколько мгновений осознания — все движения до этого были спрессованы настолько, что не было времени думать. Чувства… чувства одни на двоих.

Рашад раскрывает рот во вдохе.

И.

Ему больно.

Боль начинается в животе: там, куда сначала легла рука яссира. Концентрируется в запястьях, скованных чужим касанием. Живет в глазницах. Боль становится одна на двоих, но не становится от этого меньше.

Рашад шипит:

— Вали к иблису!

Яссир кривится в гримасе, но уходит. Боль неплохо возвращает в реальность. Яссир остается в жилище рашада и не боится уснуть.

Через день он заучивает новую порцию информации о генетической программе и выходит на дорогу к следующему Городу.


End file.
